


Chun-Li & Blaze: Enslaved Cops

by RPGamerWriter



Series: One Shot Storylines [5]
Category: Street Fighter, Streets of Rage
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gags, Gangbang, Multi, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGamerWriter/pseuds/RPGamerWriter
Summary: A crossover featuring Chun-Li, and Blaze Fielding. I went with this pairing because both characters are similar in many ways. They're cops, their games debuted in the year 1991 (SFII, and SOR1 respectively), and they even have the same move called Kikoshou.





	Chun-Li & Blaze: Enslaved Cops

The INTERPOL detective Chun-Li was assigned a new case to solve, albeit one she wouldn't contend with alone due to being accompanied by the Ex-cop Blaze Fielding who also became a detective. As of late M. Bison and his Shadaloo cohorts were seemingly in hiatus due to the lack of updates on their latest scheme for world domination. And the crime boss Mr. X is no longer among the living after his attempt to bomb countless cities had been averted by Blaze alongside Axel Stone, Dr. Zan, Adam and Skate Hunter. With Bison facing "Evil Conqueror's Block" and gone was Mr. X is a new threat known as the Ludicrous Gang. Ever since it's inception the gang quickly gained notoriety for illegal drug trades, raiding police stations, jailbreak attempts and last but not least kidnapping. Most recently five women, 18 or older were abducted by the gang and search parties orchestrated by INTERPOL in assistance with the FBI have spread across the city to track down Ludicrous and where they held their captives.

\--On the Streets, 10:00 PM

It was getting late but that didn't stop them from following a large, black van downtown where it had less crowds and less cars parked. Stepping out of a red convertible they drove Chun-Li and Blaze proceed with caution as they watch that van park next to a bar that would be closed at 12:00 AM. "Let's stay frosty..." Blaze advised. "I'll keep that in mind. We should have brought your buds along, should things get ugly." Chun-Li replied. "We were told to split up remember? And besides... we need the 411 on this gang's hideout if Axel finds it instead of us." Said Blaze. The sound of car doors being opened stops them in their tracks. While clenching fists in preparation for an unavoidable battle, they had their eyes glued to that van busy emptying seemingly hostile characters.

And there they were... members of the Ludicrous Gang. The majority of them varied greatly in appearance from tank top wearing musclemen, leather clad knife wielders, mowhawk'ed men in jackets to pipe wielding baldies. Four of them from the group of ten approached the duo; some with weapons drawn, cracking knuckles and lecherous grins at their lovely figures. Unknown to them Blaze hates perverts and they would NOT get the chance to lay a hand on her tube top hugged breasts.

"Oooooh lookie what we have here!" Said the pipe wielder named Craig. "Ain't these the famous police officas?" He asked. "Yeah~" Said the mowhawk punk named Donny. "Ah never met an asian IRL. They hotta in person!" Donny rubbed the bulge in his pants with one hand and laughed. "You gon' say my name in yo' native language when ah put muh DING in ya!"

"Man you still watchin' them asian pornos?" Asked a knife wielder named Gavin "Shut da fuck up Gabby!" Donny yelled. "Chunny gunna be like Oh Donneh fuck my ching chang with ya charlie chang wang chogga chogga chooka cha!" He added, mocking Chun-Li with gibberish that didn't sound chinese at all. A bald man with brass knuckles named Jamane chuckled at Blaze and spoke. "You gonna be incubatin' mah babies in that womb afta i get done wit chu!" And then Blaze kicks him hard in the groin. Hard enough to make a loud snap. 

"AWWWWW SHIT!" He held his balls with a hard grip and swung a free hand at the brunette. "FUCKIN BITCH!" Blaze dodges the backslap while Chun-Li gives a quick kick to Donny's face. "Just try!" Chun-Li stepped back from Gavin swinging his knife horizontally and countered with a swift kick across his legs, tripping him over and falling on his back. Jamane swung a fist to Blaze's face, but right before his knuckles could reach her nose Blaze grabs his arm, twists it and blows him away with a blue fireball shot from her other hand. Blaze ducks under Craig's horizontal pipe swing and follows up with a back flip kick hard to the chin. Craig isn't down for the count though as that kick merely pushed him back a little. He persists swinging the pipe vertically and Blaze karate chops his wrists with enough force to send the weapon flying out of his grasp. "FUCK!" He gets one punch to the lips, another to the nose and then a fireball just like Jamane. "Sucky sucky five dolla! Take a bite o' egg roll!" Donny hungrily ran towards Chun-Li who sends lightning fast kicks his way. Her Hundred Rending Legs breaking his ribs, collarbones, kneecaps and nose before the final kick launches him like a rock from a slingshot.

"YOU GIMME PORK FRIED RIIIIIIIIIIIIICE!"

"I don't tolerate racial stereotyping." Chun-Li said. The remaining ten men were next to finish what those four started, but as soon as they got close enough, Chun-Li and Blaze pulled off a combined Kikoshou and blew them away with a giant blue ball of chi energy. "Whew... and that's a wrap!" Blaze sighed in relief. "Something tells me we'll get answers from there." Chun-Li points at the bar. Nodding at her partner's suggestion Blaze follows Chun-Li into the bar. 

The bar was filled with hundreds of conversations told in loud voices, all of them competing with the rock music dominating the atmosphere. Men who were ripped, fat, skinny and just average dressed just like the recently disposed of punks populated the bar. Some conversed with each other, some guzzled down bottles of liquor and some watched bondage porn that played on a television set on the wall. Once the double doors opened, everyone turned and faces became broad grins that ogled every inch of the bar's new visitors. Chun-Li and Blaze came here to find clues related to the gang and turns out... this was a favorite spot of theirs. As the men rose from their seats and chairs Chun-Li got ready to beat answers from them.

During an ongoing bar brawl another van drove in and parked itself near a few broken bodies the two women left behind. Three men stepped out of the van and took a glance at their comrades. Some were unconscious, while others had trouble getting up due to having fractures. "B...boss...!" Said Craig. "Them cops.... we was gonna snag em' but they *cough* fucked us up!"

"I see..." Said the mullet blonde in black leather. His name was Brad. The other two buds of his was a man dressed in a red gimp suit with a zipper named Mickey and a spiky haired, vest wearing 30 year old named Jimmy D. "I think i know who you're talking about..." Brad grinned.

+++++++++

After the men inside the bar were taken care of Chun-Li told Blaze to look for some clues while she’d get answers from a fat man lying at her feet. The second Chun-Li grabs his shirt collar, Brad and his men push through the doors, Mickey and Gavin heading for the kitchen while Brad and Jimmy D quickly grabbed her. "HEY! LET GO OF M--MMMPH!" Chun-Li began to scream but a hand over her mouth quickly silenced her. She heard a muffled scream from the kitchen and she knew Blaze was suffering the same fate as she was. Brad was behind Chun-Li and had her arms pinned to her side, the large arms tightly around her waist. Another hand was thrust quickly over her mouth silencing her scream. She began to hyperventilate, the oxygen cut from her by the hand over her mouth. "Give me the gag, let’s shut this bitch up!" Brad yelled.

Chun-Li saw a hand move toward her mouth, a large gag in it. It consisted of a large ring with straps falling from it. The ring was pushed toward her mouth and fingers under her chin pushed down hard on her neck, forcing her mouth to open. The ring was quickly forced into her mouth and wedged into her back teeth. She could feel a mechanism begin to open her jaws wider and wider. Her jaw began to ache from the strain until it finally stopped, her mouth now a large gaping hole. The straps were attached around the back of her head and cinched tightly. Chun-Li’s mouth was now open obscenely wide, drool running down her chin, only muffled noises coming from it. "Let’s stick a cock in it!" Brad yelled again. Chun-Li saw the hand return with a large, rubber dick. It began to push into her mouth, pushing her tongue out of the way by brute force. It hit the back of her mouth, just to the entrance of her throat when it stopped. She felt it being locked onto the ring in her mouth, sealing her mouth shut tight. She could only breathe through her nose. Fingers reached for her noise and tightly pinched them. She began to panic, unable to breathe. "Now listen, bitch. If you cooperate, I’ll let you breathe. If you struggle, I'll wait until you blackout and then I'll do what I need to do. Are you going to cooperate? Groan if you want me to let you breathe."

"GGGGRRR." moaned Chun-Li through the gag. She began to feel lightheaded, her body beginning to become limp. "GGGGRR!" Chun-Li moaned again, hoping they would let her breathe. She began to gag as the object buried in her mouth began to push into her throat as she struggled and moaned. She tried to relax her throat, allowing the penis gag to sit at the entrance to her throat. "Yeah, keep that big cock in your gullet!" The hand left her mouth and Chun-Li sucked in air through her nose, filling her lungs again. Her breasts heaved as she continued to fill her lungs. If only she’d anticipate more members of the gang coming in Brad would be on the floor crying for his momma. Chun-Li painstakingly realized she made a mistake… a mistake of underestimating the enemy, thinking the gang members were nothing but untalented and unskilled fighters desperate to get their rockers off. Brad used his unmatched strength (Not many members had equal muscle to his) to push Chun-Li.

Her knees hit the floor and a hand pushed her head down, forcing her to lie flat on the floor. Her arms were pulled behind her back. Chun-Li felt a thick, rough rope being bound around her wrists and pulled tight. "NNnnngh!" She groaned in pain as her fingers began to tingle from the tightness of the rope. The end of the rope was pulled up high in the air, forcing Chun-Li to arch her back up to stop the pain. Brad put his foot on Chun-Li’s back, forcing her to the floor, the pain returning to her arms and shoulders. It felt like he was going break her bones. "Spread your legs or I’ll fuckin break em!" Brad ordered her. He pulled up on her arms while his foot rested on her back. Chun-Li groaned again. "AAAGHHHH, MMMMMGGGHHH." The gag eliciting only muffled cries. Chun-Li gurgled, the penis gag pushing into her throat from all of her movement. Her arms were breaking from the strain. She began to spread her legs, hoping to stop the pain and Brad jerked her arms up again.

"MMMGGGHH!" Chun-Li winced from her legs spreading wider. She continued to push them open, the pain beginning in her groin from the obscene spread. She felt a foot edge between her thighs, banging against one thigh, forcing it open wider. Her thighs ached as her legs were spread. Chun-Li felt hands touching her knees, the spreader bar attached to her knees by straps. Her knees were locked into place, unable to bend, her legs spread wide, unable to close and protect herself. "AAAGGHHH!" Chun-Li moaned in pain as they began to attach ropes to her ankles. The other end of the rope was pulled toward her bound wrists. They pulled the rope tighter, bowing her body backwards, her head and feet rising from the floor. Chun-Li’s body ached from the bondage Brad and Jimmy D were placing her in. She could hear the noise of the ratchet and each time the pain increased. Her body felt like it was going to break. "MMMMGH!!" Again the bow in her body increases. Her breasts now rose from the floor. Only her stomach and abdomen were supported. Her legs and upper body were pulled back. "Just one more thing and we’ll be ready to go." Brad picked up another rope and slipped one end over her head, making a slipknot and attaching it to her neck. He pulled the rope back and as it tightened, Chun-Li had to pull her head up or the rope would begin to strangle her. Brad attached it to the spreader bar and tightened it. Chun-Li groaned through the penis gag. Brad ratcheted the rope, forcing Chun-Li to raise her head higher or start to choke. She now had to keep her head up high or begin to suffocate. 

Blaze indeed suffered the same fate. As soon as she stood up Mickey and Gavin were right under her nose. Jimmy D caught her as she stood up and punched her in the stomach. She fell to the floor, attempting to suck in air. Hands grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. She struggled for air, her lungs attempting to suck in the air that was pushed out by the punch. "Take ya last deep breath brunette!" Mickey grabbed the wadding he had in his hand. He pushed his fingers in her mouth. "Open up, bitch." He pulled her mouth open, his fingers pushed in her mouth making her gasp at the way she was being treated. He began to push the cloth into her mouth, her cheeks beginning to bulge out from the large amount of material being pushed in. "HMMMPH!" Blaze cried out as the rough fingers forced themselves into her mouth. She felt dry cloth being stuffed in, the material quickly soaking up her saliva, her mouth becoming dry. She could feel her cheeks begin to expand as the cloth continued to be pushed in her mouth.

"MMMMMDGGGHHHH!" The cloth now pushing further back into her mouth, heading for her throat. More cloth was pushed in and she began to wretch as some of the material began to slide into her throat. She felt tape being wrapped around her mouth, preventing the wadding from coming out. The tape went over and over her lips ten times until the roll had been torn off. Her mouth was stuffed, her cheeks bulging, her gag reflexes continuing to choke on the material in the back of her mouth. Mickey pinched her nose tight. "This is what will happen if you don’t let us do what the fuck we want hehehe." Blaze’s body began to buck, she was beginning to get lightheaded. She struggled, her lungs gasping. "MMMMGGG!" She cried.

"MMMMMGGHHH!!!" Blaze felt the fingers leave her nose and she sucked in as much air as she could through her nose. Her chest heaved, her lungs beginning to inflate again. "On ya knees." Mickey’s hands pushing Blaze to the floor. Her wrists were grabbed and pulled up into the air. Blaze felt a heavy, rough rope wrapped around her wrists and then pulled tightly. She groaned in pain as her fingers began to tingle from the tightness of the ropes. Her arms were pulled up high, forcing her breasts out as her body was pulled taunt. She felt a hand push out on her right thigh, forcing her to spread her legs open. A slap this time and a command for more, forcing her to spread open for them. She felt something placed between her knees. A strap was attached to each knee and a bar was placed, keeping her knees from moving back together. "That’s a spreader bar between your legs. That will keep you open for us. We’ll get access to your pussy and asshole and there’s not a fuckin' thing you can do to make us stop hehehehe. Now we need to tighten you up a little, we don’t want you goin' anywhere." Mickey beginning to pull the rope from her wrists over her head and down toward her ankles. He tied the rope to her ankles, pulling tightly. 

Blaze heard a noise and felt the ropes tighten. Another noise, again tighter. Her body stretched backwards, her head pulling up, staring toward the ceiling as she was pulled backwards. Her back felt like it was going to break as she was forced backwards, her breasts now pushed up high, aiming toward the ceiling. Chun-Li gasped in surprise when she saw her partner. She was bound tightly, her back arched, her head pulled back, her breasts thrust out. Blaze’s body ached all over. She was bound and stretched backward. Mickey was running his hands over her body, squeezing her breasts. She squirmed, trying to avoid the brutal hands as they pinched and pulled on her breasts. She could only make muffled noises, the padding in her mouth preventing all noise. Every time she moved the pain rushed into her arms and legs. She felt her tube top pulled, then felt the cool air on her stomach but the bondage prevented her from seeing what they were doing to her, she could only see her captors staring down at her. The next thing Blaze knew was Chun-Li being brought in and placed near her. The cool air made her nipples hard and erect. "MMMGHH!!" Blaze cried in the gag as rough hands grabbed her naked nipples and began to pull and twist them.

"MMMGGHH, GGRRR." Her body trying to twist away but only incited new pain in her bound body. She felt her nipples pulled from her body, stretched out, the fingers twisting them. "Nice tits and nips on this bitch!" Mickey’s fingers molesting her body. He moved his hand down her stomach, unsnapping her red miniskirt, the black belt unbuckled was pulled off and her skirt yanked them down until they would go no further because of her spread legs. Being ripped in the process Blaze’s skirt fell to the floor as a pile of rags. Blaze squirmed in the ropes as hands moved down over her panty-clad abdomen, running over her body, toward her pussy. The large hand grasped her pussy and squeezed it tightly. She felt a finger push forcefully between her pussy lips, pushing her panties into her pussy. "AAGGGHH!" She cried, the finger moving up and down her pussy slit, her wetness soaking her panties. "Oh shit her panties are soaked!" Mickey yelled out to the others. His fingers grabbed her pussy again, squeezing even harder.

Blaze felt humiliated, she was being sexually abused and stripped and she was getting wet. She could not see Chun-Li’s face, but she knew that she was watching her humiliation. She heard the tear of her panties, her pussy now naked. The hands reached out again, this time running over her naked abdomen. One hand reached lower, lightly grazing over her sparse pussy hair. Blaze felt a finger reach out and split her pussy lips apart and slide along her wet pussy slit. She could feel it slide all the way down, almost to her anus before moving back up again. She shivered in fear as the finger began to masturbate her. Blaze felt her pussy get wetter as the finger pushed her pussy juice along her slit. Two fingers now moved down her slit, spreading her pussy lips even further apart. They reached down to her pussy and one finger began to enter her tight pussy. "MMMGGG!!" Blaze moaned in her gagged mouth. The tight bondage did not allow her to move away from the finger and it slowly and forcefully entered her pussy, now hot and wet. "AAAHH, MMMHHH!" The finger now pushed into her tight pussy up to the second knuckle. Blaze’s pussy was very small and tight. She could feel it pull out and then push back in this time going deeper. "This bitch got a tight ass pussy!" Mickey continuing to run his finger in her tight pussy. "Can’t wait til’ i get my dick in this hot cooch and ride her 50 hours a week! Lemme loosen her up real quick!" Mickey pulled his finger from her pussy, it felt like it was trying to grip them as he pulled out. He pushed back in, this time two fingers spreading her open. He could hear her moan in pain as his thick fingers wormed up inside her pussy, forcing her to open wide from his masturbating fingers. Blaze bucked in the tight bondage, pain radiating through her body as the Mickey kept finger fucking her.

Blaze could feel another set of hands reach out for her breasts. They squeezed her tit flesh hard, fingers seeking out her nipples. They were still hard and erect. The hands pinched hard on the ends and began to pull on them, stretching them from her body. Her nipples were pulled and pinched as she felt the fingers in her pussy push in deeper, spreading her unused pussy to open wider. When they were in up to the knuckles, she could feel them begin to spread open, her pussy straining to accept the brutal fingers fucking her pussy. "GGGHJHHHHH!" She cried as they spread her pussy open, the fingernails digging into the sides of her delicate pussy tract. The fingers pulled from her body, her pussy forced to stretch open as they were kept spread as they were pulled from her body. When they were almost all the way out, they moved together as they pulled from her pussy. They rushed back in, forcing her open again, her muffled "GGGMMMMGHHH!" coming from her lips as brutally ripped into her body. "GGGGRRRHHHH!" Blaze moaned as they sank deep into her pussy, the fingers battering against her cervix as they pushed in deep. She could feel them twisting and turning inside her body, the knuckles rubbing harshly over her pussy. They again pulled out from her pussy, her lips closely slowly as the fingers vanished.

Blaze felt the finger running down her slit again. This time it moved slower, running over her naked and exposed anus. Her tiny anus looked so small and pink, shaped like a tiny star. Her body continued to betray her, her pussy soaking wet, running down her thighs from the forced masturbation, her body trembling as she felt the finger run over her defenseless anus. She could feel the wet finger run over it, each time a little more pressure put on the finger, her anus forced to slowly open. It felt strange to Blaze as the thick finger began to enter her anus. It slowly began to expand, the finger lightly circling, pushing into her, her anus forced to open.

"AAAGGGGHHH, MMMFFFFF!" Blaze’s body trying to jerk away, but her tight bondage forcing her to accept the cruel ravishment of her tight asshole. Her anus accepted the finger and began to grab it tightly as it forced itself deeper into her body. "GGGHHH!" The finger pushing relentlessly into her anus, her sphincter muscle forced open wider as it bore into her anal tract, entering her rectum. Two fingers pushed back into her pussy, spreading her open wide again, this time with a finger pushing deeper into her asshole. She had never felt so full, fingers now stuffed deep into her body. "Grab her clit, we gonna make this bitch cum!" Mickey ordered. Cruel fingers pulled back her clit hood and grabbed her hard and erect clit. It stood out over ½ inch, begging to be used. 

Blaze bucked in her tight bondage, her clit now grasped tightly between two fingers, pulling and pinching, two fingers in her pussy crawling around inside her like tiny animals and a thick finger plunging in and out her tight asshole. She could feel an orgasm coming on... the fingers continued their masturbation of her tender body, forcing her to moan in pleasure. "Cum for us Blaze! Show your asian slut partner what a cum skank you are!" The humiliation overtaking her emotions as Mickey finger fucked her. Blaze’s body began to buck in the tight bondage trying to escape, yet at the same time accepting the fingers masturbating her bound body. Her asshole sucked the finger in deep, grasping it tightly as the two fingers in her pussy continued their relentless masturbation. Her clit was swollen and hard, the finger grabbing it cruelly, the pain adding to the pleasure. "I think Blaze Fielding is gonna cum for us!" Mickey said, his two fingers pushed deep inside her. He could feel Blaze’s pussy grab them tightly as if she did not want them to leave. "GGGHRRR, AAWWW!!" Moaned Blaze, the strong orgasm overtaking her body. Her body bucked like a horse as the second orgasm overcame her. Her body shaking from the intensity. "GUURHHH!" The gag preventing her from screaming, the pleasure engulfing her body. "Well, Chunny, I think your partner’s a cum slut after all! I can’t wait to stick my cock in her pussy and fill her with my nut!" Mickey looked at Chun-Li. "Now it’s your turn to suck my cock, let’s see if you are as much of a slut as Blaze is."

Mickey moved over to where Chun-Li was lying, bound tightly. Her head was pulled up high, her mouth held wide open by the ring gag. They had removed the penis gag from it, she would now receive the real thing. He unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants off. He sat on the floor in front of Chun-Li, his crotch only inches from her face. He pulled his shorts down and his ten-inch cock sprung from it, slapping Chun-Li in the face as it was released. Chun-Li tried to move, but the rope around her neck prevented all movement. "Now, Chunny i’m gonna stick my cock in your mouth. I want ya to rub yer tongue over it and bathe it." Mickey moved closer, his cock moving between her split lips and entered her hot mouth. He pushed it in over three inches and held it there, waiting for Chun-Li to obey. "UGGHK!" Chun-Li almost gagged as she felt the hard cock enter her mouth. She tried her hardest to resist but to no avail these men were crafty and they’d go at any length to take what they wanted. "I kinda figured ya wouldn’t be too cooperative, but that is what we're good at. Motivation. That’s why we like partner-partner combinations. It makes things less of a hassle." Mickey turned to Jimmy D. "Would ya mind showin' Chunny why she gonna lick my cock with her tongue?" Chun-Li saw Jimmy D move toward Blaze. Blaze was still bound back, her breasts and pussy spread open for them. She saw a whip in Jimmy D’s hand. It was a short black leather whip, only one strand, but looked very hard. Her tongue went quickly to work, running over Mickey’s cock but it was too late. She could only watch as Jimmy D raised the whip up and brings it harshly onto Blaze’s spread pussy, slapping hard between her pussy lips. 

Blaze screamed in her gag as the most incredible pain filled her body as her pussy felt like it was torn. "MMMMFFFF, AAAGGGHHHH!" She yelled. Her body bucking in the ropes, the pain intensified by the bondage. "That’s much better, Chunny, you must learn to obey. It will be a lot less painful for you and Blaze if I don’t have to repeat myself." Mickey felt Chun-Li’s tongue running over his cock, his precum dripping from the head, as she performed like a French whore. Mickey began to push his cock further into her mouth as her tongue continued to bathe his cock.

"GGAAAGGGGGHHH!" Chun-Li felt the cock push into the back of her mouth, her gag reflexes beginning as it tried to enter her throat. It pulled out, only to push back in again, this time even deeper. "GGGAAAGGHH, AAAAHHHH!!" The cock making her gag again, this time staying in her throat, her gagging milking the cock. She felt a hand on her throat, feeling the large cock now deep in her throat. She began to get lightheaded as she sucked in large quantities of air through her nose. "Chunny!, you have such a nice tight throat, squeezing the cum out meh cock!" Mickey pulled his cock out of her throat, keeping it in her mouth. "Tongue fuck me or it’s the whip for Blaze." Chun-Li hurriedly ran her tongue over his cock, tasting the cum leaking from the head. It tasted salty and stayed in her mouth, refusing to go down. She knew that he would soon cum and it would shoot into her mouth and she would be forced to swallow it or choke on it. She continued to massage his cock, hoping to make him cum soon, anything was better than his cock in her throat. She felt the cock push back in again, the gagging and choking beginning again. Tears ran out of her eyes as it pushed deeper into her throat, her gagging almost constant now. "This bitch givin meh great face fuck, her throat sucking the cum out meh balls!" Mickey yelled! His irish accent making Jimmy D chuckle. Mickey pushed his cock hard once more into her throat, holding her tightly by her ears as he pushed it in further than before. He was ready to cum. He pulled his cock out of her throat and let it lie on her tongue. He could feel her tongue begin to work on his cock again, just as he began to cum.

"CCCOOOFFF, GGAAGGGHHH!" Chun-Li choked as the first wad of cum shot out of Mickey’s cock and sprayed into her mouth. Her tongue bathed his cock, the foul tasting cum filling her rapidly. She swallowed hard, the first load going into her stomach, just as the next load shot into her mouth. Again, her mouth was filled, some of it running down her chin as she was having difficulty swallow the large amount of cum filling her mouth. The choking was making it difficult. "What a good hoe ya ar Chunny, you might not like sucking cock, but you sure do a great job at it!" Mickey let Chun-Li run her tongue over his now deflating cock as he saw her still trying to swallow the cum he deposited in her mouth. He pulled his cock out, her tongue following it as it left, not wanting to Blaze to suffer for her refusal.

Brad watched both of his new slaves before him. Chun-Li with cum dripping down her chin and Blaze with her own cum running down her thighs. Brad chuckled evily as Chun-Li and Blaze squirmed on the floor. They were now his latest victims. Not only Brad led the Ludicrous Gang but his primary Modus Operandi was a slaver. While little knew of it or even believed it existed in the United States, it was more common than most believed. In fact, this was the first week of training for a new slaver, Jimmy D by Brad. Brad became a slaver almost ten years ago. He was personally responsible for capturing and training over one hundred slaves. It takes about four weeks to train a slave once captured. It is an art. It was very important for the victim to lose all hope and control over their body as soon as possible after capture. Tight bondage is imperative as soon as the victim is captured. Shortly after that, the victim would be repeatedly raped. Her pussy, mouth and ass would all be raped, often gang raped. The victim would be forced to feel the helplessness of her situation. Brad liked to capture partner-partner combinations. They bring higher prices and it is easier to control them by playing one against the other. Each victim would suffer greater pain and indignities to spare the other from the same fate. Brad also enjoyed forcing the other to see the acts of perversion he would perform on the other, especially when they raped the partner in front of the partner. Slavers made a lot of money too. A young slave could be sold for over $200,000 each; a partner-partner combination could sell for $500,000. But it was also costly to capture and train a slave. It required considerable planning of the habits of the victims before the capture. Once captured, the victims are taken to one of his "holding areas". She is trained at this facility during the four-week period. The victim is than delivered to the client. 

Most purchasers of slaves are from outside the United States. Not all are foreigners as some Americans living outside of the United States do purchase slaves. It is very costly to get victims outside of the United States and into other countries. Custom officers are expensive to buy off. Many of the buyers are Arabs and Japanese businessmen, all very wealthy and powerful. They like American women and some Chinese. Slaves are purchased to abuse, both mentally and physically. They are used for entertainment purposes, often for customers. They might be used in rape parties, whippings or torture. They are often sold to become prostitutes when the purchasers get bored and want a new, untouched slave.

+++++++++

Brad was explaining to Jimmy D on how to rape the victims the first time as they drove in the van to the holding area, a new facility about 2 hours from the city, in a deserted section of the county. 

Jimmy D was only partly listening to Brad, he was more interested in Chun-Li and Blaze. They had been thrown into the back of the van, Chun-Li still hogtied. Blaze had been taken from her kneeling bound position and now was hogtied like her partner. Chun-Li was still clothed in her blue qipao but Blaze had only tattered remnants on her. Jimmy D had to hold back on fucking them when they were in the bar, his cock hard and erect. Brad said it was imperative that they be raped later, allowing them the time to think about what was going to happen to them and feel their helplessness of the situation. Jimmy D rubbed the front of his pants, his hard cock straining the jeans he wore. He could see the frightened looks from Chun-Li and Blaze as they were forced to stare at him. 

"One of the requirements of being a slaver is that you must have a large cock. As you know, it must measure at least 4 inches in diameter. In order to break the victims will, we take pleasure in causing as much pain, for as long as possible when popping each and every cherry, mouth, asshole or cunt. We fuck, especially assholes, dry or with just enough lube not to cause us damage. This sets the experience permanently in the victim’s mind and helps bring about the complete helplessness of the victim’s situation. I can see you that you can’t wait to rape them, especially little Blaze, but we will soon be there and you will have your fun." Brad watched Jimmy D, the lust in his eyes in expectations of his first brutal rape.

Blaze watched as Jimmy D walked towards her, fear in her eyes. Her body was drawn into a bow, her head pulled back, her eyes forced straight ahead, her hair pulled tightly to her ankles. The strain of the bondage forced her breasts off of the floor, her weight supported on her stomach. She was almost naked. She could see a huge bulge in Jimmy D’s pants. She knew that she was going to be raped, they had already forced her to cum for them. Jimmy D looked down at Blaze. Her naked ass, her legs drawn tightly to her wrists. He had made sure she was bound tightly and knew that it was painful. Gone was the tape and a large red ballgag was locked in her mouth, her lips stretched tightly around it, forcing her mouth open wide. He bent down until his face was in front of hers. His hand moved tenderly over her face, stroking her cheeks, wiping the tears running down her face. "You are such a lovely thing, Blaze. Do you know what I am going to do to you?"

"MMmh mmmm!" Blaze moaned into her gag, she could not even move her head. The hand that caressed her cheek repulsed her. This was the same hand that had intimately entered her body and forced her to cum. Given the circumstances she had NO power and neither had Chun-Li. She was bound, helpless and unable to stop these evil men from doing as they pleased with their bodies.

"In an hour we’re gonna be at your new home. You’ll spend a month with us where you will be trained to be a sex slave. After that, you’ll be sold to the highest bidder who will do what he wants with you. I’m gonna rape you when we get there, in your pussy and your asshole. It’ll be very painful because i have a big dick. I’m gonna enjoy taking you brutally, and you’ll do everything to make the experience as painful as possible for you. You’ll learn that your only purpose in life is to please your masters." Jimmy D’s hand moved lower, grabbing her hanging breast, his large hand completely encircling the naked flesh, squeezing it. "MMMMMFH!" He could hear her moan in the gag as his fingers sought out her nipples and pinched them tightly. "You got very large nips, they make very good targets. I’m gonna love punishing them soon." Blaze continued to squirm in her bondage, trying to escape. Every time she moved the pain increased, but she could not stay still and allow him to ravish her body.

Brad watched as Jimmy D played with Blaze. He knew that Jimmy D would work out well as a slaver. He was cruel and thought of a woman as no more than a plaything for the male cock. Many women would regret meeting him, losing not only their futures but also their virginities. Chun-Li felt the truck moving slower, it now traveling on a dirt road. Her body ached and her mouth could still taste the cum from her rape. She could see Blaze out of the corner of her eye, Jimmy D roughly fondling her body as she squirmed to escape. If anything she only hoped that the rest of Blaze’s group and INTERPOL were looking for them and they would soon be rescued alongside the women Brad and his men taken prior. 

The truck stopped in front of the building. It was a windowless, modern structure, seemingly out of place in the country. It looked more as if it belonged in a big city. High fences surrounded the grounds, with razor sharp barbed wire sitting on the top. The sign said "International Services, Inc., Private Property, No Admittance Allowed." A guard shack and a German shepherd dog sent out the message that no visitors were allowed. 

The truck backed up to a loading dock, the cargo to be unloaded hidden from view. The doors being opened startled Chun-Li and Blaze. They could not see out the back but they knew their trip was ended. The pain began again as they were hauled up and taken out the truck. The men tossed them around like sacks of potatoes, paying no attention to the pain they caused them. They watched as they were hauled down a long hallway, white sterile walls and floors. They passed a number of doors until they reached the end of the hall. They were pushed into a room, this one stark and antiseptic. They gasped as they saw various pieces of furniture, all seem to have various methods of securing the victim securely to them. Blaze and Chun-Li knew that each would soon be bound to one of them to be raped. 

"I want them facing each other, I enjoy raping them one at a time. The other can see what will soon happen to the other. Let’s start with partner. Help me with her." Brad ordered Jimmy D. They grabbed up Chun-Li and pulled her toward one of the pieces of furniture. This was a large aluminum structure. There was a lower piece consisting of two aluminum tubes running parallel about three feet apart. Straps ran along the tubes. The upper piece was a platform about two feet higher. This also had leather straps in the furthest corners. In the center of the platform were two large holes. Chun-Li was untied and before she could even try to stand and straighten she was hauled up to her feet. Brad's hands moved quickly over her, ripping first her qipao in it’s entirety, then her brown stockings, lying in tatters at her feet. They pulled off her white boots next and her hands moved to cover herself but Jimmy D slapped them down. "Keep your hands down!" He ordered, slapping her hands again to reinforce his point.

Brad’s hand shot out and hooked into her bra in the front, pulling it out until it strained and began to tear. "AAAH!" Chun-Li cried out into the ring gag as it pulled on the skin until it finally tore and was pulled from her body. Her breasts heaved as they were finally released from their constraints. Brad made short work of her black panties, the delicate fabric tearing easily. She was now naked. She felt hands push her over to the strange piece of furniture. Hands helped her kneel up on the tubes, her legs having to spread unnaturally to keep from falling. Thick leather straps were secured, first to her ankles, than to her knees, keeping her bound and spread tightly onto the apparatus. A hand on her back forced her forward, her upper body pushed down on the cold metal. She now understood the holes in it, her breasts hung down through the platform. They would be unprotected and vulnerable. Her arms were pulled forward, stretching her body until she felt the leather straps attached to them. She cringed in pain as they were tightened cruelly. Hand began to run over her ass and she now understood how naked and vulnerable she was. She was bound on her knees, her legs spread wide and she was sure her pussy and anus was exposed. She could feel the cool air rushing over them. She felt the fingers run between the cheeks of her ass, running over her anus and down to her pussy. She was dry, afraid of the rape she knew was coming. A rope was attached around her neck and tied to the table, forcing her down onto to it, looking to the side.

Jimmy D grabbed the metal table and pushed it to the side of Chun-Li. He grabbed Blaze and started to untie her. Brad came over to help, pulling the last of the remnants of her clothes from her body, as she was untied. He pushed her over to the table forcing her to bend over it, Jimmy D grabbed her wrists and pulled them to the other side, stretching her tightly. He secured the leather straps to her wrists, tying her tightly to the corners. "MMMMGG!" Blaze groaned into the gag as she felt a hand grab her left ankle. She felt the cold steel attach to it and heard the metal clank as a metal cuff was attached and snapped tightly. Her leg was pulled out to the side, forcing her down on the table. The table was cold, her nipples hardening instantly as they were forced down on the metal table. A loud snap and she pulled her leg, the cuff banging noisily as she found herself securely bound. The hand returned to her right leg, the cold steel attaching another cuff. Her leg was pulled to the other side, her legs spreading obscenely. She could feel her pussy and ass cheeks spreading open. She tried to pull back on her right leg but the powerful hands were stronger, opening her up and she again felt the cuff banging and she knew she was now bound tightly. Her ass was thrust out, her pussy and anus spread open. She knew the only reason she was in this position was to be raped. Chun-Li watched as Blaze was bound. She could see the tears running down her face, as she was bent over the table, naked and spread. Hands manipulated her body until she was in the position they wanted. Like her, they tied a rope around Blaze’s neck and bound her tightly to the table, facing Chun-Li. They stared at each other, the helplessness of their situation showing in their faces.

Jimmy D walked in front of Blaze. "You look so fuckable, Miss Fielding!" His hands stroking her head. He looked down at her tear stained face. "You’re gonna be first. I’m going to rape your pussy, than my big fat cock is going up your asshole. I’m gonna fuck you hard and long." Blaze started whimpering, tears running down her face. He intended to hurt her with his cock and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as he began to undress. First his shirt, than he started unbuckling his belt, the zipper next. She was forced to look at his fat cock bulging out of his shorts. He dropped his pants and stood before her, his cock hard and erect. His hand reached down and stroked his cock, it getting bigger and bigger. He hooked his hands in his shorts and let them drop to the floor. Blaze gasped as his cock sprung free. It was huge, over four inches in diameter and had to be at least ten-inches long. It wasn’t a cock, it was a weapon. She watched as he stroked his cock, it seemed to get bigger. Jimmy D grinned at the terrified look on her face as he stroked his cock and moved it toward her face. He rubbed the head of his cock over her lips, spread wide over the ball gag. His precum glistened on her lips. "You’ll suck my cock later. You’ll suck lots of cocks, but first i’m gonna flood your honeypot with gallons of seed!"

Chun-Li could see the distressed look on Blaze’s face. The man had moved out of her view and Blaze’s face took on the appearance of fright. She knew that Blaze was about to be raped and she could not do anything about it. Blaze saw him move out of her view and knew that he was moving behind her. Her body jumped when she felt hands grasping her hips. They casually moved back over her ass, almost caressing her skin. She groaned, as the fingers became more urgent, squeezing her ass flesh tightly between his fingers. She could the fingers pulling her ass cheeks apart, the cool air rushing over her pussy and anus.

Jimmy D fisted his cock, the bulbous head swelling larger. He moved forward and felt Blaze squirm as he moved between her legs. He moved his cock head over her naked ass cheeks and began to rub it up a down, his precum leaking onto her flesh. He took a bottle of baby oil and put a small amount on his cock, rubbing it over the huge instrument. Blaze could feel the huge cock moving over her flesh. She tried to move, but only succeeding in making his cock harder. She looked exceedingly sexy, her ass moving side to side, her pussy spread open. She could not just do anything, waiting for the rape of her pussy. She felt the head of the cock push between her legs, searching out her pussy, now spread open, seemingly begging to be raped. It pushed up against her pussy, a tiny opening in her body. The head felt massive.

Jimmy D fisted his cock again and placed it against her pussy, now spread wide before him. His fingers peeled back her pussy lips, her pink insides beckoning his cock. Her tiny opening widened, his cock beginning to push inside of her. He could see her pussy spreading wide under the brutal attack of his huge cock. It began to stretch wider, unable to stop the brutal rape. He pushed harder, watching Blaze buck in her restraints, her body trying to escape. He continued to follow her moving ass, limited by the cuffs holding her spread open. His cock pushed her open more, her pussy clinging to the huge head as it began to tear, unable to take the cock. Her body lurched as her pussy tore, the pain increasing as the head of his cock was almost all the way in her pussy. Her painfully stretched pussy lips slipped over the head of his cock, grasping the huge head as if it wanted it in her.

"MMMMMMMMGHH!!" Blaze’s pussy felt like it was on fire. The huge cock was tearing her open as it continued its brutal rape. Her body jerked on the table, unable to stand the pain he was inflicting on her young body. "HMMMMMFUH!!" She shrieked in the ball gag, only unintelligible sounds could be made out instead of words. Her eyes were filled with tears as the cock pushed relentlessly into her body. She felt her pussy being filled, clinging to the cock like it was welcoming a lover, instead of accepting a rape. Her eyes opened wide, her poor pussy now tearing, unable to accept the huge cock, the pain shooting into her groin. She wished she would pass out, the only way she could escape the rape, but her body continued to be alert, the pain increasing as her pussy began to pass over the head of the cock, clasping tightly to the instrument of torture. She felt it stop, her body clinging to it, her movements still, hoping to avoid any additional pain.

Jimmy D’s hands stroked over her ass, caressing her naked flesh like a lover, his cock now held tightly in her pussy. It felt like it was in a vise, her clasping flesh massaging his cock in response to the pain she was feeling. "How does that feel, Blaze?" He watched her move her head, the rope preventing only minor movement, tears running down her face, gagged responses coming from her mouth. "Now that you got the head, you are going to get the next nine inches of cock in your pussy. Then we are going to get down to some serious fucking. If you think this is bad, wait until I get to your virgin asshole. I will already have cum once so it will be a long, hard ass raping." Jimmy D leaned down over Blaze’s spread body, his chest on her back, his ass raised up high, his cock just inside her pussy. He began to push his hips in, his cock pushing inside her pussy, spreading the walls of her pussy open, her pussy clinging to every bump and ripple on his cock as it began it’s brutal descent into the depths of her pussy. His cock felt like it was rubbing against sandpaper, her pussy so dry, the pain not allowing her natural juices to flow. It hurt him, but it was hurting her alot more. Her body jerked and bucked on the table, but his cock held her pinned down, spearing into her tender flesh like a pole. 

Two more inches of cock entered her body. He pulled it back out until only her pussy gripped the head, then pushed back in again, this time three inches of cock managed to bore into her body, pushing past all resistance. He could see blood covering his cock. At least there would be some lubrication now. Each time he would pull his cock out and then forcefully thrust back in, her back trying to arch to escape the brutal rape, but pinned down like a bug, unable to defend herself. He had never fucked anything so tight, most women would not let them fuck them, his cock too huge. Only whores, their pussies worn and battered allowed him a fucking. He fucked hard, her body reacting. "You like my cock, Blaze. You will get a lot more of it, so you might as well get used to it. You’re gonna be my cock hungry fuck toy." Jimmy D laughed and ruthlessly plunged into her pussy, changing the angle of his cock, forcing her pussy to stretch even more.

"MMMMMMMFFHH! FUUUUH! MMMP! MMMH FFFMK MMMMGD FFFFFMMF!!"

Chun-Li saw Blaze lift her head up and tears fill her eyes. She could hear mumbled screams coming from her gagged mouth. She knew that her rape had begun. She watched as her body slammed up and down on the table, the metal cuffs binding her legs clanging noisily as she tried to escape. This went on for long, terrible minutes. Than she was silent and still, tears running down her face. She figured that his cock must be in her now. Blaze’s head raised up again, screams again muffled by the gag, her rape beginning again. She saw her body being buffeted forward, knowing that the cock was pushing into her, forcing her pussy to open and allow entrance to the large cock.

Blaze could not believe how much pain the cock was giving her. She thought the tearing of her pussy was bad, but the continual rasping of the huge cock in her pussy was worse. Her pussy, then began its descent until on the head grasped each time the cock would push deeper into her body. A few seconds reprieve and then it would begin its painful journey back down her unused pussy, pushing all resistance out of the way. Each time it would force itself deeper into her body, opening her pussy wide, the tearing and the burning becoming worse. She could feel every bump on his cock as it pushed into her body. The pain forced her pussy to involuntarily grasp the cock, the pain even worse. She knew that this was making his cock harder, but she could not stop her body's’ natural reactions. Her pussy would squeeze the cock and then he would make it jump in her body, forcing a new batch of pain. The cock felt like it was going to come out her mouth, she had never felt anything that deep. She screamed again, the cock pushing in deeper.

"FFFFFFFFUAAAAAAAH!!"

Sweat was running down Jimmy D’s body and landing on Blaze’s back as the continual pumping of his cock in her body brought new anguish to his victim. It was hard to push his cock into her tight pussy, but each new muffled scream brought out a fresh batch of energy and a new enthusiasm to the next hard fuck. He laughed as his cock pushed in again, still only five inches of cock in her body. "You got half of it now, cunt. You still got another five inches to go!" His hips pushing forward, another inch added to the fucking. He pulled it out and pushed it back in again, not allowing Blaze’s pussy to grow accustomed to the cock. He felt her pussy expand to accept his cock and than shrink and grab at his cock as it pulled from her body. The body under him jerked and thrashed about as it received his painful instrument of torture. He pulled the cock out and then pushed back in again, now eight inches of hard cock filling her up. He continually buffeted her body, each time filling her tight pussy with more cock. One last thrust, pushing with all of his strength, forced all ten inches of cock into her pussy, the head of his cock battering at her cervix. Her body jerked in pain, her cuffs clanging noisily in the room, her battered breathing and muffled screams the only discerned noise. His stomach hit her ass with a loud smack, his cock now fully in her. He paused in her pussy, her body grasping the tool tightly.

Blaze felt so full. She could feel his stomach against her ass as his cock was now fully embedded in her pussy. She felt in pulsing her body, her pussy stretched tightly around it. Her body felt bruised as the last powerful push into her pussy beat against her cervix. The pain shot into her brain. She could not conceive that an individual could get so much enjoyment out of her pain. She could hear her own screams, but knew the ball gag prevented others from hearing only but muffled cries. She could hardly breathe, the body lying on her back, the heavyweight sucking the breath out of her lungs. The cock twitched in her pussy, bringing a fresh batch of pain, as her pussy had to expand further to accept it. She could hear his voice.

"You ready for a good fucking now, Blaze. Your pussy is so tight. It will be hard but I will make sure you get all of the cock you deserve." Blaze felt the cock pull from her pussy, sucking her insides out as it dragged painfully from her body. She could feel every bump and bulge on his cock as it rasped over her stretched pussy tract. It felt like sandpaper on his cock as it dragged over her dry pussy, eliciting new pain through her body. It pulled from her body until only her pussy grasped the head. It paused for seconds and then Blaze shrieked as the cock forcefully pushed back in, this time all ten inches forcing itself into her body. Her pussy stretched open again, painfully tearing and rasping as the cock bore into her body in one single, forceful thrust that sent his stomach slapping shamelessly against her ass cheeks. The wind was knocked out of her lungs as the head of his cock banged painfully against her cervix. The pain shot into her brain as the brutal rape of her pussy began. Before she could catch her breath, the cock was pulled out again and then back in again, all ten inches raping her painfully. Hands held her hips down, as the cock began its punishing rape of her body, pushing in and out, tearing her flesh in each painful thrust, opening her body to be used as a receptacle for his cum.

Jimmy D pushed into her hard, forcing his cock into her defenseless body as he pummeled her. His cock tore into her flesh, his body slamming down on her back, his hips pumping his cock into her pussy relentlessly. He watched her head rear up each time his cock banged against her cervix, bottoming out in her pussy. He continued to rape her for long minutes, the lust in his system increasing as he rammed her hard and long. He could feel her body jerk in pain as he pumped his cock in and out, her pussy clinging to his cock as the rape continued. Five minutes and he continued to pump his cock into her painfully stretched pussy. He was trying to hold on as long as possible before he had to cum. He wanted her to feel the pain of his cock for a long time. "How do you like my cock, Blaze?!" He asked, his cock boring into her pussy at a different angle, forcing a new batch of pain as she was stretched wide. He pumped his cock into her relentlessly, a stroke taking only 5 seconds. The slapping of his stomach against her ass and her muffled whimpers were the only noise filling the room as her rape continued.

Blaze thought she was going to die. The initial rape of her pussy by the cock was bad enough, but not the continued fucking was taking a toll on her body. It was over ten minutes of his cock fucking into her body, it seemed like hours. Her pussy was being turned into raw meat as the hard cock continued to fuck deep into her body, tearing up her tender flesh. Her body continued to milk the cock, the painful thrusts forcing her pussy to clench and unclench on the huge cock. She felt his cock grow bigger, new pain added as she knew he was ready to cum. She felt one last powerful thrust, the cock feeling like it was going to shoot into her stomach and he bottomed out in her pussy and she felt the head grow bigger and begin to shoot out inside her. The first blast of hot cum filled her. At least it would add lubricant. The cock was pulled out and then pushed back in again, another hot blast of cum filling her pain filled pussy. It felt like gasoline was being poured inside of her pussy as he continued to pump his cock in her pussy and fill her full of his hot cum. "What a hot pussy, how do you like my cum, bitch?" Jimmy D’s cock continuing to shoot her full as he pumped her pussy with his cock, not caring how much pain he was causing her. He pushed it in her pussy one last time and dumped the last of his cum in her. He pulled his cock out, covered in cum, dripping on her ass as her pussy clung to it. He watched it leave her pussy, still stretched wide from the brutal rape. He slapped her ass hard. "Oooooh i fucked you REAL good. Gimme a couple of minutes and i’ll stuff your asshole!" 

Chun-Li watched as Blaze was continually raped before her. She could see the pain in her eyes as she was bucked about on the table. More tears and sweat pouring from Blaze’s body as the rape continued. Finally it seemed to be over, the body on her slumped down and Blaze’s head fell to the table. 

An hour passes...

"Mmmm...MMMMMMPH!!"

Blaze suffered furthermore in a new position but yet again at the hands of Jimmy D. Taken off the table Blaze was forced to stand on her feet while a bridge of knotted ropes that hung from two poles dug deep into her stretched. soaking pussy. Blaze's arms were lifted and held at the wrists and elbows behind her head which she couldn't move due to a 50ft length of rope wrapped around them and cinched. Leather cuffs hugged her ankles had a long chain latched between them. Her neck fitted with a black posture collar, prevented Blaze from moving her head around making this position all the more unbearable. Jimmy D had taped egg shaped vibrators over her nipples and they were being controlled by a remote in his hand. The large ball gag in her mouth had been completely drenched in drool at this point. Jimmy chose not to replace it because he was getting off on watching Blaze drool nonstop amidst her squirming. While being forced to endure this uncomfortable bind it was her turn to do the watching. 

Chun-Li was on all fours now. A black leather collar tightly locked around her neck, black cuffs with a silver chain in between locked around the wrists while another held her ankles. The ring gag remained but a black blindfold was placed over her eyes and strapped behind the head. Silver clamps with weight attachments were applied to her nipples. She was once again bound, gagged and at the mercy of Brad, Mickey and Gavin. All three of them had their pants and boxers removed and their thick manhoods out. Chun-Li couldn't see but she knew her plight wouldn't get any better as she felt Gavin and Mickey poke their dicks against her cheeks. "We'll let Jimmy get a piece of you after we're done. Now start suckin!" Said Gavin. "SUCK my bud off! Or i crank the vibes to eleven!" Jimmy D threatened.

Chun-Li took Gavin’s cock in her hand and began to stroke it feeling the ridges and thickness that she so desired. She took a deep breath as he pulled at her nipples and as she exhaled Brad rubbed his cock on her lips and his precum dripped over them and onto her chin. She took Mickey’s shaft into her mouth and began to suck on it while Gavin continued to rub her breasts and she rubbed his cock. Her pussy grew wet and her juices dripped onto the floor, instantly becoming aware of her betraying body, in spite of subjecting herself to this for Blaze’s safety.

"Hehehehehe…" Brad watched the cock in Chun-Li's mouth go in and out and listened as she moaned unwillingly out of it. His cock grew hard and he stroked it till it jumped in his hand with the anticipation of what was to come. He pushed Chun-Li's legs apart exposing her swollen hot wet pussy. He leaned in to slide his cock inside of her, not with a gentle persistence to enter her swollen begging sex, but with determined thrusts taking her with a pounding that not only excited her, but made her suck deeper on the cock in her mouth eager to drain the cum from him.

"MMMMPH! MMMMFFHH!!"

Brad jammed his cock into Chun-Li again and again slamming his rod so hard that his balls slapped against the soft flesh of her ass. Chun-Li released Mickey’s cock from her mouth and took the other she had in her hand and brought that to her mouth where she sucked hungrily on the engorged shaft while Gavin stroked his own cock and watched. Chun-Li began writhe on the floor as Blaze budged and screamed from a short burst of vibration on her taped nipples. Her moans muffled by the thickness of the pumping cock in her mouth and Brad kept rhythm as he pummeled her pussy with his cock as if to split her in two.

Suddenly without warning, the three switched places and Brad who was in her pussy was now kneeling beside her and he placed his musky juice coated cock into Chun-Li's mouth and pumped it while the Mickey climbed between her legs and was now pounding her pussy with his cock. Gavin stood on the other side of Chun-Li's face and slapped his cock against her cheek and she alternately sucked his with Brad’s shaft all the while watching Blaze buck her hips along the ropey bridge beside Jimmy D who didn’t get bored of tormenting the brunette. Chun-Li felt her climax rising. She was lost in an ocean of sucking and fucking. She was losing control and knew she would cum at any moment, but it wasn't the way she wanted it. She wanted to get this over with… to end this and /hopefully/ find reprieve.

Brad and Gavin stroked their cocks in unison hovering their engorged shafts just above her mouth. Mickey fucking her pussy began to feel his own orgasm rise from his balls as he watched her open her mouth readying it for the cum explosion. The tightness streaming along his shaft was ready to burst from the head of his cock and he grit his teeth to hold back. 

"MMMMMMMFAFFPH!"

Chun-Li made a muffled yelp as Brad began to shoot his cum into her mouth which triggered Gavin to shoot his load as well. Cum dripped over her lips and she lapped it up with her tongue. Her orgasm rose and her pussy clamped onto the cock that was fucking her. Mickey lifted her legs and draped them over his shoulders for deeper penetration and Blaze muffled screamed in horror as he did.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMFPH!!"

Cum covered Chun-Li’s face as she climaxed and it shuttered throughout her body. Mickey’s cock inside her delved deep into her pussy and he growled that he was ready to cum. “AAAAARGH FUCK!!” Mickey pulled out and shot his white hot stream over her pussy and stomach emptying his full load onto her body. With his hands he rubbed the thick white cream into her soft skin relishing how she moaned lewdly as it soaked her. With the last shudder of the last orgasm of each, the men backed away from Chun-Li and just stood their stroking themselves until each and every drop of nut shot from their urethras to paint her completely white. "They're too exhausted to fight back. Untie them, make sure they're well fed and lock em' up with the others!" The gang leader added.

++++++++

After the long series of torturous debauchery they were handled at Brad's request, being fed food and water to keep his slaves in good shape. Afterwards they had been brought to the holding cells. Their prison cell had nothing but four metallic walls and a mattress, everything grey with below average lighting. Chun-Li and Blaze were collared and restricted with black bondage cuffs at their wrists and ankles. Adding to the care put into his slaves Brad didn't have them gagged, otherwise they'd have a hard time breathing in their sleep. The two just laid close to each other with Blaze sobbing in Chun-Li's arms. Obviously it was the worst thing they had to endure and Blaze would rather face five Mr. X's than succumb to the merciless Jimmy D who considered her a favorite.

"We can't give up..." Chun-Li encouraged, despite the weak, raspy tone in her voice. "I'm a strong woman... and so are you."

All they could do now is hope for the best... that friends and allies such as Guile and Axel Stone would come to their rescue.


End file.
